Filmografia di Paperino
Paperino è protagonista di numerosi lungometraggi e cortometraggi. Ecco qua una lista delle sue apparizioni a partire dagli anni 30 fino a oggi. Anni Trenta 1934 *La gallinella saggia *Spettacolo di beneficenza (primo cartone con Topolino) *Il cane rapito (prima avventura con Topolino) 1935 *Il Concerto Bandistico *Stazione di Servizio *I Pompieri di Topolino *Pattinare, che Passione! 1936 *La Squadra di Polo di Topolino *Pic-nic per gli Orfanelli *Topolino Direttore d'Orchestra *Il Trasloco *Gli Alpinisti *Il Circo di Topolino *Paperino e Pluto (l'aspetto definitivo di Paperino, prima avventura con Pluto) 1937 *Topolino Prestigiatore *Caccia all'Alce *Dilettanti allo Sbaraglio *Vacanze Hawaiane *Pulitori di Orologi *Gli scacciafantasmi *Don Paperino (prima apparizione di Donna Duck) *Invenzioni Moderne *Paperino e lo Struzzo 1938 *Costruttori di Barche *La roulotte di Topolino *A caccia di Balene *Paperino e il diavolo *I Nipoti di Paperino (prima apparizione dei Qui, Quo, Qua in un cartone) *Caccia al Polo (primo cartone della serie Donald & Goofy Cartoon) *Paperino e le Giovani Marmotte *Caccia alla Volpe *Una partita a Golf 1939 *Il giorno fortunato di Paperino *Hockey su Ghiaccio *Il cugino di Paperino *Picnic sulla spiaggia *Capitan Paperino *Il Pinguino di Paperino *Paperino a caccia di autografi *Paperino Poliziotto Anni Quaranta 1940 *Paperino Rivettatore *Paperino e l Lavaggio per Cani *Professione Attacchino *Paperino e l'Appuntamento (prima apparizione di Paperina) *Problemi al Motore *Le Vacanze di Paperino *I Lavavetri *Il Capo dei Pompieri *Il Lavoratore Volontario (cortometraggio di propaganda per le opere di carità) *Topolino Lupo di Mare 1941 *I Favolosi Anni di fine Secolo *Spettacolo di Beneficenza (rifacimento) *Paperino Boscaiolo *Paperino e le Uova d'Oro *Paperino e la Galleria del Soldino *Sogni d'oro, Paperino! *Paperino Acchiappasomari *Nella Vecchia Fattoria *Paperino e la Fotografia *Disastri in cucina 1942 *La Festa di Compleanno di Topolino *L'Ora della Sinfonia *All Together *Paperino Fabbro del Villaggio *Paperino e le palle di neve *Paperino sotto le Armi *Il Giardino di Paperino *La Miniera d'Oro di Paperino *Il soldato sparito - Segreto svanito *Paperino paracadutista *Paperino fattorino 1943 *The Spirit of '43 *La faccia del Futher, film di propaganda anti-nazista, uscito il 1° gennaio 1943 *Paperino e la Ruota *Il Macinino volante *Fall Out, Fall In *Il vecchio gioco delle armi *Proteggendo la città *Saludos Amigos, nella sequenza Lake Titicaca, uscito negli Stati Uniti il 6 febbraio 1943 1944 *Guai al trombone *Paperino e il Gorilla *Un condor per amico *Commando Duck *Paperino inventore *Una giornata storta - Una giornata sbagliata 1945 *I tre caballeros (The Three Caballeros) *Una lunga giornata di lavoro *Paperino ipnotizzatore *Il reato di Paperino *I brividi della lettura *Una gita in barca *Paperino e la Pazienza *Paperino e la Sequoia 1946 *Il sosia di Paperino *Vernice fresca *Un regalo per Paperina - Paperino e il regalo svanito *Paperino Guardiano del Faro *Tarzan Pippo 1947 *Tiro al bersaglio *Paperino sonnambulo *Il clown della giungla *Il dilemma di Paperino *Paperino e Pippo nel deserto dei miraggi *Paperino Collezionista d'Insetti *Riposo, dolce riposo *Cip e Ciop *Bongo e i tre avventurieri (Fun and Fancy Free), nella sequenza Topolino e il fagiolo magico (Mickey and the Beanstalk) 1948 *Paperino e la goccia - La goccia di notte *Professione Papà *La voce magica di Paperino *Paperino in tribunale - Il tribunale di Paperino *Paperino Imbianchino *Tutti a tavola *Colazione per Tre *Picnic con le formiche 1949 *Il Compleanno di Paperino *Una pesca acrobatica *Provviste per l'inverno *Paperino e il miele della discordia *Tutto in un guscio di noce *Il recinto verde *Musica e baseball *Paperino ancora nei guai Anni Cinquanta 1950 *Il leone goloso *Pazzo per Paperina *Paperino e la roulotte *Paperino, i leoni e la pesca *Paperino e l'ape dispettosa *Lassù tra i rami 1951 *Paperino e il cavallo *La guerra dei pop corn *Paperino istruttore di volo Paperino collaudatore *Il numero fortunato *Fuori misura *Ape di guardia 1952 *Il torsolo di mela di Paperino *Ler's Strick Togerther *Paperino e le formiche - Paperino e il popolo delle formiche *La notte di Halloween 1953 *Paperino e la fonte della giovinezza *I nuovi vicini *Paperino a caccia (prima apparizione di Humphrey l'orso) *Working for Peanuts *Il grande scontro 1954 *Paperino e la psicologia infantile *Il diario di Paperino *Attenti al drago *L'Orso Gelsomino - Sorridi e sopportalo *Lo scoiattolo volante *Gita al Grand Canyon 1955 *La stagione della caccia - Divieto di caccia *Paperino, l'inverno e gli orsi *L'orso goloso *In cima all'albero 1956 *Due scoiattoli in barca *How To Have An Accident in the Home 1959 *Paperino nel mondo della Matemagica ''- Mediometraggio'' *Come riuscire ad avere un incidente sul lavoro Anni sessanta 1961 *Paperino e la Ruota - Mediometraggio *Lo sporcaccione Anni ottanta 1983 *Il canto di Natale di Topolino Mediometraggio 1987 *Le disavventure di Paperino *Serata Paperino (prodotto dalla fine degli anni 50) *DuckTales (alcuni episodi) 1988 *Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit Anni Novanta 1990 *Il principe e il povero 1994 *Le disavventure di Paperino 1996 *Quack Pack 1999 *Fantasia 2000 *Topolino e la magia del Natale *In viaggio con Pippo (breve cameo) *Questi fantasmi (cameo) *Le avventure di Paperino (serie di corti all'interno di Mickey Mouse Works) *Paperino esplosivo (serie di corti all'interno di Mickey Mouse Works) *Le avventure di Topolino, Paperino e Pippo (serie di corti all'interno di Mickey Mouse Works) *Mouse Tales (serie di corti all'interno di Mickey Mouse Works) Anni 2000 2000 *Fantasia 2000 2001 *House of Mouse (2001-2003) 2004 *Topolino, Paperino e Pippo - I tre moschettieri *Topolino strepitoso Natale Anni 2010 2013 *Topolino (serie televisiva) *Tutti in scena 2017 *DuckTales (2017) (2017-) 2018 *Legend of the Three Caballeros fr:Filmographie de Donald Duck Categoria:Filmografie